


深海的地下城市

by Sphenoid019



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenoid019/pseuds/Sphenoid019





	深海的地下城市

注意：NC-17

-

**000\. 你的传感器掉了**

那天洛基做了一个梦。

事实上，那大概不是梦，只是在偶然恍惚的时刻里，产生的某种错觉而已。他是从来不做梦的——但是那时候，也许是错觉里的感受太过真实，他的确觉得自己做了个梦。

无论如何姑且称之为梦吧。总之在梦里，他和索尔一起看了电影。电影的剧情记不太清了，画面像没被嵌好的万华镜一样，在转开的同时裂成碎片。他勉强抓住了一些闪烁的分镜。

猫头鹰。他们有四个人，四年的生命。孤独的科学家做出玩偶，玩偶在空旷的屋里四处走动。银色独角兽站在桌上，弄蛇的女人被射杀，跌进一面玻璃橱窗。

然后电影里下起了雨。女人的泪滑过眼角，索尔似乎想说什么，但他手上的通讯钟亮了起来。洛基看着他站起身。

“你要走了？”

“有个会要开。”

索尔回答，一边揉过他的黑发。洛基把眼神转回投影屏幕上。海底的生活不比地面，看电影没有全息科技，只能用老式的投影机。

屏幕上的雨变大了。然后，就在索尔转身的同时，规律的雨声里出现了不和谐音。

——喀。

有个东西从他身上掉了下来。洛基本能地瞄过去一眼，看见一个小小的零件在地上滚了两圈。地面是光滑冷硬的晶石，干干净净反射出它银色的影子。

阿斯加德以制造高端仿真机器人的科技闻名，他立刻从零件外型判断出那是一个流体传感器。大部分都是锁死封在肌肤底下的，但也有些型号会设计成特殊构造，只要知道一定的角度就能轻松拆下。这东西通常是安装在仿生人身上大约耳后的部位，方便头发遮挡。

装在，仿生人，身上——

洛基慢慢抬起头，视线游移到索尔的背上。他的金发又留长了，饱满的背肌把衬衫撑紧，支棱出蝴蝶骨漂亮的形状。他忍不住想象起底下的脊柱正透明发光，那些维持机能的蓝色液体，在他遍布全身的管线里轻快流淌——

那是不可能的，他想。索尔是人类，这个事实他比谁都清楚，可是他不会随身携带一个仿生人的零件。

然而索尔没有停下步伐，像是并没意识到身上掉了东西一样，若无其事的背影突然就陌生到可怕。他在门边抬起手，明明是再熟悉不过的动作，却在转瞬就带上了机械化的冰冷——只要有了怀疑的开端，原先笃信的一切要崩毁也能够很快。

那一瞬间，他突然发现。

眼前这个人之所以能够过分完美的原因，其实他早就已经怀疑很久了。

“哥哥！”

反应过来自己做了什么之前，他已经脱口叫住了他。索尔顿了一顿。

“怎么了？”

他的声音里没有明显波动的情绪，洛基也看不见他是什么表情。让人窒息的沉默持续了片刻，他终于开了口。

“……你的传感器掉了。”

他低声说。

-

莫名其妙的梦境，或者说逼真的错觉，就到这里结束了。

几乎是在回神的同时，洛基就清楚意识到了自己正独自待在房里的事实。眼前自然是空无一人，地上也没有掉落任何东西。他凝视着面前的昏暗虚空。

为什么会做这种梦呢？或者说，为什么会认为索尔其实——

事实上，在作为人类的基本前提下，索尔并没有任何异常的地方。他会对他说话，温柔地微笑，睡眠和用餐之类的起居作息都一切正常。要是对他进行图灵测试，他想必会大笑着说天啊，你疯了吗。

可是梦境里，那个传感器掉落的声音像幻听一样不断响起。洛基不由自主地站起身。

巨大的落地窗外是无光深海，浓暗的水波里，鱼群影影绰绰地散开。隔着平衡水压的三层厚玻璃壁看出去，那些鱼都像是不真实的东西。在这里日夜的界线都模糊，时间以近乎凝滞的速度缓慢流动，太阳是遥远的幻影，也看不见星星。

跨出的每一步都像被驱策着一样急切，但同时又有什么东西下意识拉扯，试图阻止他的前进。三步，两步。你应该是人类吧——难道要这么问吗。再说，就算真的能够问出口好了，他也不确定自己是不是敢听索尔的回答。只剩下最后一步。

【请出示权限。】

甜美的机械语音做出提醒。一旦被感应，有人来到门口的信息就会同时传送给房里的人吧。已经不能回头了。洛基抬起手按上辨识面板，电子解构的光芒随着他的身份被确认而浮现，索尔的房门就在光影变化中无声地开了。

“我不认为你们有必要——”

他听见索尔厉声说。房里的人们正在争执，洛基的出现显然在意料之外。他的哥哥看起来和其他人一样诧异，但他打住说到一半的话，眼神平稳地看向他。

“怎么了吗？”

简直一模一样，洛基想。

怎么了？

梦里的索尔也是这样问的。

“……我做了一个梦。”

他低声说。明明挣扎了很久，脱口而出却只用了短暂的一秒——这句开场白的确是重磅炸弹。他听见范达尔吃惊地抽气，索尔的眼神有一瞬间动摇，像是怀疑着他接下来会说出什么一样。

这是正常的吗？

洛基退后一步。这些人可以说是过度反应的样子，立刻就刺激了他潜意识里拼命想要回避的东西。异样的沉默笼罩下来，就在空气绷紧的程度逼近临界点之前，索尔移开了目光。

“这样啊。是怎样的梦？”

再次响起的声线带上沉稳温柔，仿佛他眼里的动摇从未存在过。有那么一瞬间，洛基突然就觉得，也许这一切的确就是他的胡思乱想。他盯着索尔，有了开门见山的勇气。

“你不是仿生人吧？”

如果这个时候索尔轻松地失笑出声，一切就没事了，然而洛基并没有得到预期的回应。他看着他的哥哥彻底凝固，像是听见什么不敢置信的事情，而震惊得无法思考那样。

说点什么啊，他想。漫长的死寂持续了几乎一世纪，索尔终于很慢很慢地抬起头，对他扬起了嘴角。有什么东西突然死去了。

“过来。”

他温和而不容拒绝地说。洛基走了过去。三步，两步。似曾相识的场景，只是踏进房里之前和现在是完全不同的心情。他走到索尔面前。

索尔把椅子往后滑动，离开桌子站起身来。他伸出右手，轻柔地捧住了洛基的脸，几乎能给他一个吻那样迫近的距离，指尖碰到他颈侧的黑发。有那么几秒，他们就只是这样站着，没有再说话。索尔的呼吸拂撞上来，掌心滚烫，像是为了种植向日葵而特地松过的土壤。

人类的气息，温度，还有心跳声。就在那一瞬间，温暖的潮水淹没了他。洛基有点想笑，也许他真的抽了一下嘴角。

……怎么会怀疑这个人是机器呢。

“这样安心了吗？”

仿佛感受到他放松下来的心情，索尔顺手把他垂落的前发掠到耳后。就算刚被自己的弟弟质疑不是人，他也没有丝毫责备的意味。洛基垂下眼。

“嗯。那我走了。”

他稍稍往后拉开距离，准备就这么转身离开。就在那一瞬间。

“等一下，洛基——”

索尔说。他的声音都扭曲了，或者那已经不是扭曲，更像沙漠中央，濒死的旅人看着空中飞过热气球。那是小提琴集体变调，断裂的弦线啪一声弹上首席的脸颊。那是破裂。

从他刚刚碰过的黑发底下， **那个东西** 摔到了地上。

“——你的传感器掉了。”

微笑也好，迟疑也好，短暂到几乎不存在的绝望也好，潮水消失了。洛基想要说话，但他站在干涸的海底，被地核窜上来的热度灼伤。他的海到哪里去了？世界拒绝回答。

哦，索尔。他听见希芙说。她的声音微微颤抖，因为警戒而绷紧，也像恳求。她可能快要哭了，洛基想。天啊，等一下。

——他终于想起来了。

在他一路走过长廊、踏进这里之前。在那场梦之前。在所有的故事之前。一切的起点。与其说想起来，不如说是在刚才短暂的时间里，一度错乱的程序被重新修复了。暂时失效了几分钟的系统——也许是半小时，在他看见那个近似梦境的幻影之前——再次开始运作，被还原的资讯高速涌进中央处理器，让他的核心几乎反应不过来。

他的核心。那一瞬间，所有的认知都回到了该有的位置上。在他胸口里运转的不是心脏，而是彻彻底底的科技结晶。

**001\. 海拉**

二十一世纪末。

由于母星的资源耗尽，人类开始对外探勘，进行星际迁徙。寻找适居行星的过程漫长而艰困，太空中的极端环境也不适合长时间停留。为了代替人类进行这些开拓的工作，具备人工智能的机械快速发展，各种仿生工程也应运而生。

跨过了恐怖谷效应，如今的仿生人已经可以从里到外高度拟真。研发仿生人的企业陆续崛起，阿斯加德居于顶点的地位仍然不容挑战，靠的是掌握了伊登矿脉的关系。过去机械核心与永动能源相容的技术仍然有所局限，仿生人的寿命大多无法超过四年，核心就会因为负载到了极限而损毁。然而阿斯加德的科学家发现，以伊登地区的矿脉晶石为原料，制造出来的核心足以承受永动能源。

这种晶石的本体是斑斓的彩虹色。按照理论，它被转化到极致、足以发挥完整效能的时候，会变成纯色的。在实验成功之前，无数冶炼失败的原石被倒进废弃区。它们是高温流动的液体，在凝固之前彼此镕铸，俯瞰下去像一条彩虹色的河。

——我不喜欢这里。很久之后，他们溜进已经封闭的废弃区探险，洛基对索尔说。那些七彩的结晶反射阳光，让人目眩神迷。你不觉得漂亮吗，索尔反问，洛基没有回答。

他觉得自己看见死亡。那些失败品在阳光里凝视他，更久以后他终于知道自己为什么那样想。

但在那之前，在他们都还没出生的某一天，阿斯加德历经无数次失败，终于做出了纯色的核心。纯粹完美的墨绿色，那是奥丁接手了企业之后，创造出来第一个永动的仿生人。

她被称为海拉。并不是太优美的名字，总之是高度智能永动核心光激整流系统安卓的简写。H-E-L-A。海拉的诞生大约和亚当肋骨有同等地位，阿斯加德一夜成为业界龙头。在她成功运行了几年之后，他们开始大量制作永动的仿生人，城市里各处都设立了永动仪，能量的光束往总控塔汇聚，像是一株横越天空、巨大的世界树。

然而一个故事以很久以前作为开始，不一定能在幸福快乐里结束。那一年，故事结束在一个仿生人的失控，一些飞机的坠毁，和一部国际法案的签订里。一些无辜的人在故事结局死去。

具有高度智慧的仿生人能像人类一样学习、互动、累积情感，但在过去的一世纪里，有限的寿命会让他们在发展到无法控制之前就死去。然而，一旦拥有了接近永恒的时间，仿生人能做到的地步就不一样了。科学家自然没有轻忽这点，在永动系统的核心也输入了绝对服从指令。只是他们低估了海拉的强大，她的野心像希萨棋盘的麦粒一样翻倍增长，黑色白色，二，四，八，十六。然后毁灭的天文数字出现，不甘于屈居人类之下的渴望，终于让她打碎了三定律的高墙。

一开始海拉的攻击并没有特别锁定目的。她破解了九大联邦通用的网路防御系统Valkyrie，侵入一些机场的塔台设备，造成了各地正在起降的飞机坠毁。通讯传输接连瘫痪，航厦陷入火海，Valkyrie的十二道防火墙都被击溃之前，海拉的研发团队终于阻止了她。

机器人不得伤害人类，这是三定律的原点，最高指导原则。海拉的失控引起国际震撼，伊登矿脉立刻被强制封闭，所有的永动仪停止运行。失去了能源的仿生人陷入沉睡，海拉的核心被锁进实验室最深的黑暗里面。

阿斯加德和所有相关企业都签下了同意书，承诺往后只生产普通的仿生人，那些只有四年寿命，安全、服从、不带威胁的型号，直到有一天他们能够确保仿生人的智慧和情感发展，完全都在人类的掌控之中。永动的仿生人从此消失，用一道伤疤的形状留在了资料库上。

但奥丁并没有放弃他的远大理想，只是阿斯加德受到严密监管，没有机会再去制造一个永动核心。直到几年后，他们的对头公司约顿海姆濒临破产，商业间谍的情报显示，约顿也曾经觊觎永动能源的商机。他们倾尽全力、秘密打造了一个核心，花了漫长的几年终于快要成功，然后那部海拉的法案就被签订。

奥丁收购了约顿，把那个核心带回阿斯加德。这个计划被视为他对世界重新发起的革命，他想证明永动的仿生人与人类真的能够和谐共存，人与机械之间的桥梁，不应该建立在仿生人无法拥有情感的前提上。

计划被列为最高机密，毕竟事情一旦败露，大概要上国际法庭。十二个科学家参与了这个核心的容器打造——最终他们创造出来的仿生人就是洛基。

只是这一次，奥丁做出了史上未曾有过的大胆尝试。他在洛基的核心里植入了伪造的记忆，让他从启动的那一刻开始，就深信自己是活生生的人。他真的相信自己从小在奥丁森家长大，奥丁和弗丽嘉的长子索尔，就是他的哥哥。

海拉对自己作为机械的认知非常明确，因此从一开始，她的本质就处在人类的对立面。那么，如果在一开始就采取相反的方式呢——奥丁想。这样做也许会有不同结果。

你确定吗，弗丽嘉忧心忡忡地问他。她是音乐家，不懂仿生工程，但至少知道有些谎言足以颠覆一生。那天城市里降下了初雪，街角有小孩子在打雪仗。打雪仗是书面用语，事实上他们有点失控了，看起来像滚在雪堆里互相殴打。

弗丽嘉看着他们，忧愁的神色变得更深。正常的人类小孩都能长成这样，一个被欺骗的仿生小孩不知道会变成怎样。我们总要试试，奥丁回答，然后一大团雪飞过来，啪一声打在他脸上。

有些结果从一开始就注定。那之后故事重新开始，再一次地没能走到快乐结局。

有一天洛基发现了这件事情。

**002\. Farewell**

那天晚上下了雨。世界是被水浸开的绘本，悬着一些摇摇欲坠的颜色。

“所以，这是假的吗？”

洛基问，手里捏着一张旧相片。里头的人影跟着他的手腕一起轻微打颤。

相片里是十多年前的奥丁森宅邸，弗丽嘉在弹钢琴给他们听。洛基看起来只有三岁，或者更小，索尔抱着他坐在地毯上，像抱一只绿眼睛的兔子，把他的腿摆在自己腿上。这张相片一直挂在客厅里，弗丽嘉生病以后长住医院，洛基和索尔就把相框拿下来，放到了她的病房。弗丽嘉用照片里的表情对他们微笑，说谢谢，啊，真是怀念。

医院里的空气又冷又薄，她用指尖绕过洛基的头发，眼神别开了没有看他。那时他真的相信，那就是童年里极其普通的一天，琴音凉凉地流过空气，月亮在落地窗外升起。这是你拍的照片吗？有天他问奥丁。是啊，那天你妈妈弹了水边的阿狄丽娜。

然后阿狄丽娜赏了他一巴掌，在水边叉腰大笑。当然不是啊，这只是某个高阶制图软体做出来的假象。洛基呆呆地看她，窗外突然没有了月亮。阿狄丽娜消失了，那些水顺便蒸发。

这是假的吗？他又问了一次，肌肤下隐约浮出电流的蓝色光芒。屏幕显示他的电路开始不稳，所有数值一瞬间震荡。

洛基的监控遵循Igor Aleksander十二道标准，分别隶属于制造他的十二个科学家。此刻情感波动的指示灯亮了起来，负责这个的人像石雕一样回看他。他做过无数次流利的论文答辩，却不知道怎么向一个仿生人说对不起，你还真的不是人类。他们还没想到这么快就迎来这一天。

巨大的实验室中央，奥丁在屏幕上咽了一下。此刻他正在出差，远在另一颗行星上；洛基一路闯进实验室里，科学家们不得不紧急给他打视讯电话。

你听好了，洛基。他试图开口，洛基露出讽刺笑容。我听着呢， **父亲。** 噢，我还能这样叫你吗？

所有人都听过海拉的故事。她夺走了九百六十条生命，从此永动的仿生人被视为怪物。那些死去的人都有家人，能替他们带来鲜花，眼泪滴在纪念碑上。这些人都被深爱，以人的身份活着和死去。生而为人从来不是什么需要质疑的事，他们不会在早晨进行这样的思考：让我想想今天早餐吃松饼还是煎个培根蛋，要喝橙汁还是鲜奶茶。哦还有，我该不会是个机器人吧。哈哈哈哈。

那张相片轻飘飘地掉在地上。

照片背景设定在他三岁那年，为了人类大脑的合理性，这段回忆被刻意做得模糊不清。然而他能记得其他的事，比如他十岁那年的夏天，弗丽嘉给了他们一瓶冰过的柠檬水。洛基把那些冰块一个一个压进水底，看着它们浮起来，彼此碰撞的时候发出清脆声音。

阳光穿透冰的棱镜，彩虹斜斜折射，桌上的光影透明如同水晶。那天他趴在摊开的书上，看着索尔往水里滴进一勺蜂蜜。金色的线条彼此交织，阳光，蜂蜜，索尔的金发。那时日子太亮，一切都看不清楚，他对未来还有一些美好的想象。

如今他不确定自己会不会有未来。照片是通往昨日的门，有一天他发现这扇门是假的，它只是被画在墙上。他迟疑着伸出手，摸到那堵墙，然后墙变成镜子，映出他自己的模样。那不是一个人应该有的样子，他的胸口里没有心脏，只有冰冷的蓝色晶石，吸收了能源会运转发亮。

如果你的世界打从一开始就在说谎。一切都是谎言，而你以为那就是真相。

钢琴，照片，不存在的童年。人们替那些死去的名字立起纪念碑。微雨的清晨有人走过，在那里留下一束鲜花，花瓣上出现露水。雨水和露水一起滴下来，后来他发现那是眼泪。

那些水掉在地上，啪地一声溅开破碎微光。

监控的屏幕上出现变化，系统立刻发出警告。仿生人是可以流泪的，人工泪水的成分不会伤害机体，但哭泣的情绪有时对系统影响甚剧。画面上所有数值都升到临界边缘，警报接连响起，建议他们查看侦测对象的情况。

洛基终于知道为什么，从小到大弗丽嘉总是一再重复，要求索尔好好地保护他。那已经不只是做为哥哥的义务，也是因为他不能流泪，不能轻易受伤。如果他的肌肤被割开太深，人工模拟的伤口底下可能会看见齿轮。恐怕在过去这几年里，每次他跌倒摔痛，哭了超过十秒，身体里的感应端子就让实验室警报大响。

很小的时候他特别爱哭（虽然他已经不知道这种记忆是真是假），他的哥哥总是会风风火火冲来哄他。此刻他的眼泪开始又快又急地掉，索尔像是冬至的太阳，在他最冷的一天忘记提早回家。我是怪物吗，他想问，不确定自己有没有发出声音。他听见了胸腔里电流超负荷的嗡鸣，面前出现一些幻象。变异的服从指令，三定律的高墙。

——我是怪物吗？

“告诉我啊！”

他红着眼眶大吼，呆若木鸡的科学家终于有了动作。他看见某人的手往永动仪伸过去，那中央的反应轮直接连动他的核心。显然他们不能让他继续激动下去，打算先强制切断能源供应。

他们没能做到。这个动作终于让洛基崩溃了，他的失控直接造成系统过载，强烈的能量爆发出来，实验室的电路瞬间失常，仪器连环爆炸。十二个科学家当场被炸死，奥丁震惊的脸跟着屏幕一起变成碎片。

索尔赶到的时候，洛基已经消失了。

海拉的攻击能力是时间累积的成果，洛基刚刚认知到自己作为机械的事实，还没能做到那种地步。但学习和掌握是他的天赋，他在两小时内弄懂了如何操控核心连上网路、解锁航空器的停泊支架，当天就展开逃亡。

索尔不晓得他遇见了谁，经历了什么。洛基再次被目击已经是在另一颗行星，他引起了大规模动乱，恐慌的人群指证历历，说他操控普通型号的仿生人攻击人类，部门警察试图阻止他的时候，他从核心释放出能源波动，一瞬间打乱对方的脑电波。

给我跪下，他冷冷地说，一边踢掉对方的枪。索尔盯着转播屏幕，想他这辈子还没听过他弟弟这么说话。

“你知道他杀死了多少人吗？”

“……八十一个。”

“那你需要多久才能把他带回来？”

烈火在宇宙延烧。联邦政府抓不住这个失控的仿生人，于是他们威逼利诱，开出条件，愿意从宽处理阿斯加德打破法案的行径，代价是他们必须找到洛基，然后交出他。索尔坐在谈判桌上，眼前有一座虚饰的高塔。塔里开满了花，阳光在镶嵌玻璃中间歌唱。

他穿过那些花，看见正中央是狰狞的绞刑架。

在如今的世界眼里，永动的仿生人仍然是怪物。洛基一逃走，什么也还没做，政府立刻不由分说下令格杀。那时索尔相信他弟弟里面仍然有好的地方，或者他根本没想好自己逃走之后该做什么，只是人类的恶意刺激了他。他没有其他办法。

那之后的整整一年都是追逐，他在不同的火焰里找到洛基，然后是对峙，暗算，交锋，一次又一次被他逃走。你也想杀了我吗？第一次看见他的时候洛基问，索尔咬咬牙，说我只是想带你回家。

然后呢，洛基笑着问，清楚地知道索尔没法回答。他当然可以跟他回家，家里有鲜花，阳光，还有绞刑架。

世界很大，每个人都在说谎。

他不晓得他们什么时候变成这样。洛基已经不是他印象里那个弟弟了，最刺激的一次索尔踢开门，看见洛基靠在床头，衬衫半脱不脱地挂在肩膀上。他的右手放在衣摆底下，眼神迷蒙地喊他名字。给我吧，哥哥，索尔，所有称呼换过一轮，喘得香艳火辣。

某些伎俩永远都会有效。在索尔当机的时候，床上的全息投影瞬间消失，洛基从门后闪出来，投影芯片翻手换成袖底的刀。近身格斗从来不是他的强项，只是这次他逃得太慢，只能换点花招。

这还是他第一次真正在物理意义上伤害他。他握着刀柄，刀刃钉在他哥哥的侧腹上。跟我回去吧，索尔像没感觉一样恳求他，还来得及，你听我说话。

早就来不及了。

洛基想。

你们任何一个人，真的想跟我说话，手上就不会握着能量枪。受伤的明明是索尔，他的眼泪却滴在地上。很久之前他们在学校里看过一出戏剧，故事在起雾的码头上结尾。那么永别了，我亲爱的小姐。绅士说，亲吻淑女的手背。永别了。

洛基的唇没有用来吻他的手，此时它们扭曲成笑容的形状，一滴水掉在银色的刀柄上。鲜血终于开始沿着刀刃边缘沁出来，缓慢染红那里的布料。早就来不及了，洛基说，手上施力扭转。索尔闷哼一声，踉跄地后退。

那么。

那么。这种时候绅士该说什么？我亲爱的。

“永别了。”

洛基松开手，旋身踢破身后的落地窗，直到跃出窗外都没有再回头看他。索尔捂着侧腹跪下来，眼前出现一些疼痛的幻觉，像是那些碎玻璃里面都夹着翻飞的雪。

相遇的第一天，他替洛基准备了圣诞礼物。那是一个雪景玻璃球，旋转底座的时候会响起音乐。有一天乐声变调了，那个球摇摇晃晃地滚到坠落边缘。此刻洛基终于亲手把它推了下去，玻璃球跌成一堆碎片。雪和星星都是假的，它们只是一些发光二极体和棉屑。

索尔擦掉滴在地上的血。他回到阿斯加德的医院，在那里听见弗丽嘉病情恶化的消息。

她在三天后死去。

**003\. 希德勒斯顿**

这里是记忆的存放中心。

弗丽嘉的葬礼结束了，索尔站在空旷的中心里，眼前浮着一块水晶。

一世纪之前有部电影，说曾经发生的不可能忘记，只是暂时想不起来而已。有一阵子科技产业对记忆工程很有兴趣，阿斯加德也研发了相应的仪器。它们可以连接脑内的特定区域，取出你想要的回忆片段。那些模糊的段落都会被重新解析，像故事一样回放出来。

这种水晶就是故事的载体。它们有各异的形状，里头存放着人类的记忆。

——很久之前。

索尔七岁那年在学校写作文，万年题目，我的志愿。那时他有些单字还不会拼，依然洋洋洒洒写满三页，表示自己想当维密天使。作文拿回家后奥丁吓得心律不整，你以后可是要继承跨国企业的，怎么能当什么维密天使。

“……儿子。”

晚餐桌上，奥丁清清喉咙开口。索尔立刻从他的小羊排里抬头，眼神闪闪发亮，显然误会了什么。

“你们看过我的作文了吗？”

看过了，奥丁说，一边含糊发出几个音节，假装那是赞美。

“你想知道，为什么她们走秀的时候，身上可以投影出不同的内衣吗？”

什么，她们不是穿着它吗？索尔大惊，奥丁用同情的眼神看他。时代不一样了，你要知道现在的光学科技多么方便，她们都不用下场换装。更久以后就不再有什么维密天使了，整个T台和上面走路的人都会是虚拟影像。

总之，奥丁的想法是，索尔必须开始了解一些事情，比如他的未来，公司的运作，阿斯加德平常都在干些什么。就是那时候他们得到了约顿海姆的核心，这个计划他决定让索尔参与。

索尔来到实验室的第一天，科学家把那个核心拿到他面前。他看着晶石反射出自己的身影，听见他们说要替核心打造一具身体，这个仿生人就会成为他的弟弟。奥丁让他来决定这个弟弟的外表和声音。

那天科学家放了五百七十三种音源给他听，索尔就是觉得不太满意。熄灯之后过了很久，他坐在床上，无比清醒，拼命想要找出自己听过最动听的声音。

是了，他想，应该要像圣诞清晨的礼物，那样的声音。和所有的孩子一样，索尔在圣诞夜里总是特别兴奋，难以入眠。大雪落在闪烁的花园里，他的窗外有一棵冷杉木。破晓之前，树枝被一整夜的积雪压断，冰霜碎裂，发出清脆的声音。这个声音之后就天亮了，他会迫不及待地跑下楼梯，看看今年的圣诞袜里有什么东西。

“——就是那种声音。”

索尔骄傲地做结。科学家们面不改色，好的知道了，现在去吃你的早餐吧，大少爷。

“所以他喜欢什么声音？”

“我听不懂他说什么，你随便设定吧。找个好听的音源，我看希德勒斯顿就挺好的。”

“那是谁？”

“我奶奶喜欢的英国演员。”

后来他们还是想办法做出了那种声音，感谢二十二世纪的高科技。他们还照着索尔的喜好，替仿生人做出了小巧的脸蛋，黑发，绿色眼睛。索尔放了学跑到实验室里，科学家拉出浮空的流线光屏，上面模拟了他弟弟未来十年的容貌发展，漂亮得让他移不开眼睛。

索尔还参与了创造他的记忆。他把自己童年的印象抽出来，在所有场景都加上那个黑发碧眼、漂亮的小弟弟。我们的感情应该要很好，索尔主张，他可以跟我的宠物蛇一起睡觉。事实上他还想跟弟弟本人一起睡觉，科学家委婉地进行阻止，正常兄弟应该不会这样。

他们花了一整年，一点一点打造出这个小小的奥丁森。计划在那年的圣诞夜终于完成，索尔得到了一个弟弟，设定比他小上两岁，他的生日就是圣诞节。这一整年他往自己的记忆里编织了无数种情节，几乎要相信他真的从小有个弟弟，会陪他读书，探险，恶作剧。

创世纪的第一天，神说要有光。第二天他创造了天空，第四天星体开始运行。第五天他做出水里的生命，第六天人类出现，他们触碰彼此的肋骨，谈话，亲吻，眨眼睛。人们总是忘记第三天的故事，第三天的时候，他把海洋命名为海洋，陆地命名为陆地。

“我要叫他洛基。”

最后索尔宣布。一字一顿，仿佛这是一个深思熟虑的决定，但他只是觉得好听而已。巨大的实验室中央，洛基躺在玻璃舱里沉睡，今晚的最终检测全都通过之后，他们就会启动他的核心。

那天夜里下起了雪。索尔在圣诞夜从来不闭眼，这一年也是一样。隔天早上太阳升起，冷杉上的新雪闪闪发亮，有人敲响了他的房门。

索尔打开门，洛基就站在那里，他看起来那么真实，迷糊又柔软，像是刚睡醒一样揉了几下眼睛。

“哥哥？”

这是洛基这辈子真正说出的第一句话，即使他自己以为不是。在他的认知里，他就是个六岁的小男孩，从小在奥丁森家长大。圣诞节的清晨里，他像平常一样起床，期待着和他哥哥一起拆礼物。

索尔震惊地看着他的弟弟。洛基放下手，甜甜地对他笑了。

上帝在第三天创造植物。那些冰凉湿润的东西，柔软的绿意，在地球蔓延出无数生命。此刻他看着洛基的眼睛，那里头有某种新生的意象正在萌芽，比他能想象的极限都更美丽。

飘雪的几个街区之外，圣诞颂歌在教堂里响起。

早安，洛基。索尔终于挤出声音回答，忘记要呼吸。

-

在洛基的核心里，永动系统完美地运行。科学家在监控屏幕背后彼此击掌，纪录他的每一个动作和反应。索尔从小不擅长说谎，可是为了洛基，他硬是保守了十三年的秘密。

你绝对不能告诉他。弗丽嘉说，眼神温柔又复杂。至少不是现在。看着洛基一天一天成长，她就越来越不谅解奥丁的决定，可是她也没有其他办法。

不知道如何去爱的时候，人们总是说谎，妄想着谎言说得久了，就会变成真相。有些东窗事发的结果太难想象，即使是最聪明的人也想不出逃避以外的方法。

可是归根究底，你一开始就不应该说谎的。

“你不希望他受伤，对不对？”

弗丽嘉问，索尔似懂非懂地点头。我会保护他。

他等着他诞生，期待了整整一年。那之后他们一起生活了十三年，科学家定期在洛基入睡之后从远端切断能源，把他带到实验室里进行维护，按着排程微调外表，制造出他像人类一样成长的错觉。所有人都称赞奥丁森家的孩子漂亮，不知道他的外表有整个团队负责雕琢，细节精确到每一根睫毛翘起来的弧度。

当然一个孩子要完完全全不落破绽也是不可能的。初始的几年，只要索尔一说出不该说的话，洛基就会在察觉不对劲之前被强制断电。科学家们会把他带回实验室里，抽出这段不该存在的记忆，再编出一些合理的——比如他和索尔一起念了整晚的书，然后上床睡觉——放进他的核心。隔天早上洛基在房间醒来，相信自己真的念了整晚的书。

早餐桌上他一如既往地对索尔微笑，试图把不喜欢的培根偷偷放进他盘里。索尔看着他的眼睛，一向喜欢的东西突然就吃不下了。那之后他就不再说溜嘴了。

索尔十六岁那年，奥丁夫妇认为他该开始和女孩子约会，把福斯特家的女儿介绍给了他。简的头发和眼睛都是蜜褐色，像是温暖的琥珀，声音如同焦糖。他们去吃了一顿法式料理，甜点的蛋糕上缀满樱桃，慕斯是春天气息的泡沫。吃过了饭还不能回家，两边家长已经给他们买好电影票。 

那天他们看了翻拍的《少女慕雪德》，索尔早就忘记剧情，或者说他根本看不懂。片子像布列松的原作一样缓慢干燥，仿佛铺着沙和阳光的道路，有人在阴影里烤干一些玫瑰花瓣。

慕雪德自杀的时候，简咬着可乐吸管哭起来，力证一个学科学的女孩子也能柔软浪漫。她抽噎了几分钟，等着索尔说点安慰的话，一转头发现他已经睡着在座位上。

一方睡着的约会自然以失败告终，索尔抱歉地送简回家。他的抱歉都是真心实意的，新时代自强少女福斯特大胆提问：你不喜欢我吗？索尔也真心实意地皱起眉头，对不起，我不是觉得你不漂亮。

不能说简不漂亮，但索尔不需要琥珀，焦糖，春天的泡沫和玫瑰花。他喜欢的是绿眼睛，黑色头发，声音要像雪夜里压断树枝的冰霜。那天他回家想了想，隐约又晦涩地察觉，他对洛基的想法从青春期之后就开始变样。事实上这也不必太惊讶，如果有个人在你整整一年的期待里诞生，被制造的时候从头到脚、由里到外，一切都按着你喜欢的来，你怎么可能不爱上他。

这些隐晦的想法在索尔十八岁那年爆发。奥丁举办了一场宴会，邀请合作的企业家，顺便感谢所有员工整年的辛劳。晚宴进行到精英们喝醉、开始争相背诵当年的毕业论文之后，索尔拉着洛基躲回房里，顺走一些香槟和苹果酒，玻璃杯里的果冻埋着青梅和切片白桃。

夜晚的城市下起了雨。五光十色的街道上，投影出来的揽客女郎替行人打起虚幻的伞。那些雨点穿过幻象，浸湿对方的肩膀，于是女人幽柔地笑起来。进来坐坐吧，里面很温暖的。她的瞳孔在光里变换色彩，歌唱的塞壬一样。进来吧，交出你的灵魂，然后仅此一晚地爱上我吧。

酒精不是仿生消化系统欢迎的对象，洛基必须被设定成天生对酒精过敏。你会起红疹，呼吸困难，然后死掉的。每个人都这样对他说，即使他根本没有真正喝过一口酒。那天他用小银匙挑起果冻里的白桃，索尔就对他摇了摇杯子，苹果酒冒出金色气泡。

“想喝吗？”

“我会过敏的。”

洛基似笑非笑地挑起眉毛，似乎也不是不想尝试的模样。危险的东西通常都美丽，此刻那些被禁止的气泡简直诱人到不可思议。他的绿眼睛在狡黠和恐惧之间闪了闪，索尔捏住他的下巴。

“那喝一点点就好。”

那甚至连一点点都算不上。仿佛永远也不会歇止的雨声里，索尔吐出一口气，轻柔地吻了他。他们在舌尖上交换那一滴苹果酒，又酸又甜的一个吻，气泡在那里造成微小的几场爆炸。

雨点落进水洼。月色从云层间流下来，把所有涟漪都打成潋滟光圈的模样。

“过敏了吗？”

“……我呼吸困难了。”

洛基回答。我可能会死的。然后他们一起笑出来，空气突然发烫。窗外的闪电照亮天空，索尔按着他滚到地毯上。有什么东西被改变了。不能退后，也无法回头。那只是一瞬间的事，有什么东西开始萌芽，开出闪闪发亮的花。

月光是冰的颜色，雨势似乎稍微变小了，敲在窗台上的声音变得疏落。索尔的汗水从金发之间滴下，洛基青涩地喘息着，感觉他的手摸进衬衫底下。地毯上的花纹缠绵交织，他无力地伸出手，月色在雨中柔化开来，映出水波般的光。光从他试图抓握的指间泻下。

背德的刺激和恐惧带来过分快感，主心石的回声率急速下降，被逼上顶点之前洛基失神地往上看，眼珠底部出现血红的编码。18010308010512。时间是凝滞的水银，它们流得太慢，足以让索尔把每个数字都看清楚，洛基的语言系统开始错乱。哥哥。呃。他说。你听过BPM37093吗，钻石星空的露西。啊啊，太深了，别顶那里。

……啊。 

我爱你。

高潮的时候他在索尔手里痉挛，如果任何一个人或仿生人被操得神智不清，就没法意识到自己的身体出现变化。过载的电路白热发烫，冰蓝色的光流从肌肤底下透出来，爬开妖异纹路。索尔觉得自己大概是喝醉了，那时他抱住洛基震颤的身体，一边想，你怎么可能对酒精过敏。酒精可以催出实话，而他已经不想再说谎了。我知道这会让你受伤，但我必须要讲——

下一秒洛基从他身上软软地倒了下去，像失去提线的木偶那样。有人远端切断了他的能量。洛基的数据突然失控，科学家们必然收到了实验室警告。

敲门声很快响起。他们带走了洛基，索尔的酒突然都醒了，他没有再跟到实验室里，看着那些记忆变成一块冰冷的水晶。那一晚他们坠入禁忌的深海，只有他一个人留在了水底。水压打碎他的肺叶，洛基的声音让人窒息。

我爱你。

他不晓得自己在房里站了多久，直到奥丁的声音在身后沉沉响起。跟我下去送客吧，今晚你本来应该认识一些重要的人。索尔背对着他握紧拳头，炽烈的火种落进胸腔。恨是一千个太阳，即使他也是真心地敬爱他。

他自己又何尝没有说谎。

但他仍然没有打算放弃洛基。如今距离联邦的时限只剩下短短半个月，阿斯加德就会被正式送上国际审判，做出裁决。永别了，洛基对他说，可是更久之前他还说我爱你。  


索尔熄灭手上的载体，走出记忆中心。

在阿斯加德的黑暗里，最深的地方，亮起了一点点墨绿色的光。

**004\. “I’m sorry.”**

这里是萨卡。

洛基来到这颗行星是在夏天，少了阿斯加德的定期检修和维护，机体状况已经变得很差。他看起来不那么像人了，雪白的肌肤被粒子束打碎，从弹孔里可以看见核心的蓝色光芒。他还自己拆掉了身体里的追踪器，无机质的元件穿出创口，可他在这里却不显得异常。

萨卡是宇宙的边界，流放的乐园。所有基因改造的失败产物，坏损的机械，被淘汰的旧型仿生人都在此聚集。双胞胎的太阳穴上长出翅膀，前额的犄角闪闪发亮。马戏团的少女都是生化人，种子埋在浓丽眼角，开出一些紫色的鸢尾花。她们在夜里表演，睫毛上面洒满糖霜。

他遇见一些拾荒者，走过迷宫的废墟，骸骨花园，斑驳的旋转木马和旧市街。长相各异的居民拥挤在海边的浮巢住居。一切都混乱而不可理喻，萨卡已经不是什么理想国，他们还有个疯狂的国王。

“你被世界爱过了吗？”

高天尊问，用夹烟的手指托起他的下巴。灼烫的火星落在那里，让洛基的睫毛闪了一下。于是国王噢了一声，开始装模作样地叹气。倔强的玫瑰总是让人怜惜。

“你何其不幸，如此美丽又无辜。”他说：“有时候美丽也是一种错误。”

洛基的鸡皮疙瘩为此肃然起立。阿斯加德制作的仿真鸡皮疙瘩。国王似乎很喜爱这个比喻，他叼着烟笑起来，洛基都已经开始思考如何离开这个行星，或是怎么做才能不靠近这个疯子而在萨卡活下去。

“不过，保持美丽吧，小甜心。”

最后高天尊说，吐出一大团白色的烟气。从他的角度看出去，世界大概被笼在浓雾里，影影绰绰看不清晰。

“只要有一瞬间是美丽的，你就足以永生。”

我本来就是永生的，洛基想要反驳，但这个念头突然让他疼痛。他抿紧了嘴唇。

过去十三年，他都自认是活生生的人。事实上他以为自己是十九岁，所以还要加上虚幻的六年。经过一路逃亡，制造叛乱，夺下追缉警的配枪干掉对方，他感觉自己像人的部分已经越来越少了。我本来就是永生的——看，他已经正视这个事实，甚至觉得自己能在萨卡永远居住。这里是没有人类的国度。

雪白的烟雾拥抱他。不想疼痛的话，有些事情不该看得太清楚。他想起那些冰块，蜂蜜和柠檬水，午后的阳光耀眼眩目。在那一天的阳光里，一切都还看不清楚。所以他那么快乐。  
然后他耳边响起高天尊兴致勃勃的声音。走吧，你得买些新衣服才行。晚上我们可以去看马戏团，今天是星期一。

-

那些最美丽的人身上，无论几岁都是带着少年气的，而少年大多是不完整的东西。他们黑暗，复杂，充满意见又容易破碎，并且因此显得甜美。

高天尊的确替洛基买了新衣服。这意思是他让人修补了一些明显损坏的地方，但没有完全修好。那些失衡的星象仪，倾颓的植物，不被偏爱的孩子和正在进行的毁灭，似乎更让他着迷。 

等待马戏开演的时间里，国王持续发表自认精妙的言论，诸如：

“你知道患上抑郁症的地球人怎么说早安吗？I’m fine. ”

或是：

“那些渴望被爱的人都不想死，但他们不排斥世界末日。”

还有：  


“我在想，其实爱是无法忍耐，爱是嫉妒，爱是自夸和张狂，爱是害羞的事。”

最后是：

“你在毁灭的时候才最美丽。”

洛基想起他怪异斑斓的大厅，门口有一些森白鱼骨做成的艺术品。你想看我毁灭吗？他笑着问。我大概会成为很好的标本。

“喔不，不——什么标——嘿，我不喜欢那个字。”

高天尊皱起眉头，一边神经质地打响指。

“我不收藏死去的东西。那是我兄弟做的事情。”

兄弟。这个词在洛基的系统中央引起一阵火花。有些伤口是暂时的，但疼痛不是。接着高天尊想替他点烟，但他巧妙地拒绝了。那些剧毒的粒子会加速他的电路损坏。

这个国王或许莫名其妙，但洛基觉得他有一句话说对了。他正在毁灭，但还不想死。一个人在仍然渴望被爱的时候，是完全不想死的。他想要的是有人在濒死边缘抓住他，然后说：好了，你不会有事。一切都会好的。

可是那个人对他说了十三年的谎。全世界都在说谎。 **我只是想带你回家。**

-

马戏团在入夜后拉开序幕。巨大的帐篷升起火焰和光影，飞刀穿过苹果，爆破一些装满缎带的气球。观众席盈满奶油爆米花的香气，歌剧皇后的喉咙里是真正的夜莺声带，齿轮和绞链在裙撑底下托着她翩然旋转。

然后空中飞人上场了，但是出了点意外。秋千上的少女荡过空中，在最高的地方放开绳索，但她的同伴失了手，没能抓住她。于是她从高空摔落，重重地撞上地板，脖颈以一种极其怪异的角度扭曲折断。

盛大的音乐里，出现一瓶葡萄酒打碎的声音。那些酒从她绑紧的金发底下流出来，整座帐篷在里头艳丽地倒映。另一个少女骇然凝视她，眼神凝固在空气里。那里没有架着安全网。  


噢。所有的观众一齐发出感叹，洛基吃惊地看着那里。然后高天尊用轻柔的语气开口。噢。我的天，看看这个。

“没有人会抓住你的，是不是？”

他如梦似幻地问，声音里甚至带着笑意。那些香浓的爆米花突然渗进了血腥气，但鲜血转瞬就消失了，少女被拖下去，驯兽师踩着靴子出现。小丑的扑克牌在空中变成真人，国王和王后吞下长剑。光影，飞刀，苹果，火焰的圆圈。音乐盛大地继续。

洛基觉得反胃。可是他无法呕吐，他用力咳了几下，眼前冒出一些泪水。

隔天高天尊戴上了诡异的黑色面纱表示哀悼，并且力劝他也戴上。但马戏团没有葬礼，她们只会有更多训练，希望尽快能有新的空中飞人递补上去。

那些女孩都是金发，其中几个是蓝眼睛。这让洛基想起索尔，他四五岁的时候也是长长的金发，五官像雕像一样漂亮。索尔奥丁森的眼睛是他看过最蓝的一片海，可是海水里的盐分会损坏他的电路板——于是他想起这是个假的记忆，索尔五岁那年他还是个硅晶石矿。这段回忆也许来自弗丽嘉，只有她才可能用这种温柔视角描绘出索尔小时候的模样。

夏日的午后容易暴雨。那天马戏团暂停了一次练习，洛基站在帐篷外的高地上，看着远方的云层压坏一些海浪。脚边的土壤冒出星点绿意，锦葵吸足空气里的水分，贴地开出柔软的花。曾有人告诉他苔藓玫瑰的花语，拥抱玫瑰的人，最终会因为它的刺而放开手。

没有人会抓住你的，是不是？

然后他回过头，坠入索尔的蓝眼睛。

-

沉沉的灰色天空底下，巨大的积雨云彼此纠结，像是一团濒临爆破的哭声。

风雨欲来。

索尔看着他的弟弟，隔着一层复杂的表情。他说不出视线里带着哪些东西，疲倦，思念，焦躁，愤怒，失落。欲望和压抑。有些东西停在眼底。强烈，模糊，回忆和亲情。刻骨的爱意。

洛基笑了。他看见他找到这里，似乎并不惊讶。然后他吐出一团雪白的薄雾，手指夹着烟管离开唇瓣。他的衬衫也是白色的，水气润湿了垂落的黑发。

“……这是全息投影吧。”

索尔叹了一口气。没想到几个月不见，重逢的开场居然是这一句话。

“我已经能看出来了，洛基。就在——”

在你喊着我名字打飞机之后。他顿了顿，还是没能把话说完。洛基笑出声音。他的身影一瞬间消散，同样的笑声在索尔身后响起来。

好吧，那你现在看见我了，他说。

永动能源透过时间晶体的震荡来发挥作用，阿斯加德还没能让核心独立运转，使用的是让它和永动仪共振的科技。但洛基的永动仪在发现真相那天被他自己炸成了碎片，无法共振的核心必然逐渐失去功能。此刻他还活着，代表他得自己另外寻找能源支撑。大约不会是太轻松的过程。

索尔感觉到一点微妙的刺痛，像是细小的针头扎破肌肤，注射筒里的水银被打进胸口。他的弟弟，那个从小生长在宅邸里、娇生惯养的小少爷，如今已经遍体鳞伤。他站在他面前，身上全是吃苦的痕迹，却笑得那么干净，像是从来不曾受伤。

“这次你来做什么，又想带我回家吗？”

洛基问，戏谑地扬起一边眉毛。

“不对，我想起来了。国际法庭的审判日要到了。如果再不抓到我，阿斯加德肯定会很惨的吧。你们挺绝望的，是不是？”

索尔没有回答。洛基蛇一样的瞳孔盯住他，剧毒的银色河流在声音里轻快流淌。

“那就求我吧，哥哥。承认你走投无路了，只好找我帮忙。这样我也许会考虑一下，乖乖地跟你回去，别让我们的老父亲心脏病发——”

蔷薇从荆棘里蔓生，面不改色开出漂亮的谎。他已经重新学会微笑，那些恨意都被安抚得很好，但索尔看着他，一边想，你还是和小时候一样，一激动就泪水盈眶。

“你在这里过得快乐吗？”

他问。声音很轻，那里面有沉重的、沉重的，笼罩了洛基一生的阴影。只是仅仅一个谎言，就在他们灵魂里压出了同样深刻的痕迹。

“如果快乐的话，就留在这里吧。”

雷声突然响起。洛基的瞳孔微微缩紧，但索尔对他笑了。他摊开手，掌心里躺着一块水晶。一个记忆载体。

“……那是我的记忆吗？”

洛基觉得发声有点艰涩，可能他的语音系统受潮了。就说吧，蓝色大海会损坏他的电路板。

“那我看过了。我就是这样才发现——”

“不是。”

索尔回答。水晶在他手里悬浮起来，发出暖黄色的光。

“这是弗丽嘉的记忆。”

弗丽嘉的生日在春天。索尔十一岁那年，洛基提议烤个蛋糕给她。他们在厨房忙了一个早上，偷偷把做好的东西放进冰箱。晚餐后他们把蛋糕端出来，弗丽嘉惊喜地笑了。天啊，谢谢你们，她说，一边把他们抱进怀里。然后她亲吻洛基的额头，我最爱你啦。小小的洛基害羞地笑了，小小的索尔不确定自己该对谁更吃醋一些。

“但她其实早就发现了。”

索尔说。那天下午她进了厨房。

水晶的光晕突然不稳，弗丽嘉打开冰箱，看见了那个蛋糕。有人在上面用糖霜写了字，斜斜的花体稚气而漂亮。索尔的字迹类似丧尸脚印，所以这肯定是洛基的手笔。 **生日快乐，妈妈。**

一个人为什么会哭泣呢？

因为世界太过残忍的关系。因为世界太过温柔的关系。

因为这个充满了谎言的世界，有时候太过美丽的关系。

午后的阳光照进厨房，弗丽嘉捂住嘴，眼泪一滴一滴地落在蛋糕上。那天晚上洛基和索尔把蛋糕拿出冰箱，还以为是冷藏的温度不够，奶油才会变形融化。

对不起，她喃喃地说，眼泪烫伤那些奶油做的玫瑰花。对不起，洛基。

-

风从海畔的高地吹过，带来草叶泥土湿润的气息。索尔按熄手里的水晶，弗丽嘉消失在四散的流光里。下雨了。

洛基抬起头，看见一只青蓝色的蝴蝶飞过天空。这场雨会淋湿它的翅膀，或许它会掉进海里，再也回不了家。闪电和闷雷开始接连出现，积雨云的哭声突然爆炸。

雨下得太大，几乎要淋湿天堂。

-

高高的秋千从篷顶垂下。

此刻巨大的帐篷里空无一人，明明还是下午，光线却很幽暗，所有东西都朦朦胧胧失去景深。他听见雨点打上帆布，尘埃的气息夹着雨水，帐篷里漫进一些凉薄的雾。

索尔不确定事情怎么变成这样。正常的两个人一旦忧伤，应该安静地握住双手，彼此拥抱，而不是突然上床，但奥丁森兄弟大约也不能和常人一样。洛基把索尔推上装满苹果的木条箱子，自己跨坐上去，修长的双腿像鱼尾一样缠上他。

索尔深深地看着他，把手探进他的白衬衣底下。那里掩映着危险而邀请的弧线，他用手掌按住洛基的后腰，察觉到一丝异样。像是破损过又拿了其他材料修补，那里摸起来和旁边细腻的肌肤有点落差。

他沉默下来，那感觉像水银在他血管里流淌。心脏变成铅块，沉甸甸地撞进胸腔。他早就知道这个问题的回答。

“你受伤了吗？”

索尔轻声问，洛基一仰头笑了。冰寒的黑发甩在他脸上。

“当然啊。我还会痛。”

所以，对我绅士一点。他说。

索尔的眼神暗下来。绅士一点——这个用词一瞬间点燃了他。阴雨的空气又湿又暗，他们在马戏团的角落里做爱，索尔握住洛基的腰，像是掐紧了他的心脏一样，让他连呼吸都变得艰难。他变成一座湿漉漉的森林，在台风天沉进水底，树木间栖息的鸟群惊惶乱撞，羽毛缠死在海藻和绞刑架上。

然后洛基想起来，他没有心脏。这个认知让他几乎要笑了，那颗不存在的心脏爬满蚂蚁，沾满苦涩的蜂蜜。他抱住索尔的肩膀，呻吟变得放浪甜美，像是涨潮时分凶狠的海洋。

这一次比第一次更加刺激，索尔不得不想起他十八岁那一年，雨夜里发生的事情。像是想洗净承载了太多忧伤的世界一样，窗外淅淅沥沥不停地下雨。他想起房里的白色地毯，落地窗和平台钢琴。

他们一提及爱，世界总是下雨。

现在想想，雨从一开始就落下来了。奥丁森是金色的太阳，他们拥有流动的彩虹，树枝发亮的天空；可洛基遇见了他们之后，就一直活在雨中。

索尔抬起头去亲吻他，洛基一口咬在了他的嘴唇上。酥麻的电流从那里通过，他吃惊地拉开距离，看见对方的舌尖闪烁出银色光芒。洛基像吐着信子的小蛇一样笑起来。

抱歉，他悄声说，眼里有狡黠的影子，像是很久之前，他们都还小的时候，他每一次成功对索尔搞出什么恶作剧，就是这样的神情。

“我想它受伤了，最近有点漏电，可我不想让高天尊修理这种地方。”

“你觉得我就不会痛吗？”

索尔无奈地揉上他的黑发，试着扬起嘴角。他也想要像很久之前那样，当洛基又开始恶作剧，他就只是宠溺地笑一笑，然后原谅他。

可他笑不出来。洛基的笑容跟着消失了，他怔怔地看向他。索尔的金发仍然闪耀，眼睛是他看过最蓝的一片海。但现在海面上漫起了雾，水溶溶的，有些海鸟溺死在下雨的天空。

你觉得我就不会痛吗？

“哥哥。”

最后洛基说。

“你知道，如果这一切都是假的，那我就能毫无顾忌地憎恨你们。”

纯粹的。用力的。某种彻底摔成粉碎的东西。万念俱灰之后，灰里不能再有什么凤凰浴火重生；会有人把那些灰烬扫干净，倒进腐烂的深渊里。他无数次想过这样的恨意。

偏偏有一些东西是真的。那些被原谅的恶作剧都是真的，圣诞礼物是真的，教堂里的颂歌也是真的。那些他们趴在窗前看的蜘蛛网，夏日的度假小屋，冰块，蜂蜜，金色的太阳，通通都是真的。每天睡前，弗丽嘉会来到他的房里，温柔地讲讲亚尔夫的童话；奥丁也曾经在出差的时候，带回一些旧世界的精装书给他。

他们对他说谎，又真诚地关心他；他们给了他一个假的世界，又在这个世界里试图爱他。

于是在真假交错的世界里，他变成了人与机械之间的怪物。他拼命地希望自己是人，又痛恨这些人欺骗了他的一生。如果这一切都是假的，那我就能毫无顾忌憎恨你们。  


我。你们。那里有一条线，他却不知道自己究竟属于哪一边。

洛基。索尔叫他。Loki。这是他替他取的名字，两个音节对他们都有太多意义。

“你想知道，还有什么是真的吗？”

大雨在天地间蔓延，他看着他的绿色眼睛。洛基曾经对他说过这句话，那一天世界也在下雨。

我爱你。

“我会永远爱你。”

乌邦纳斯曾经提出一个设计，叫作安乐死过山车。大约是说你搭着过山车，爬到一千六百英呎的高空之后，轨道猛然下坠，接着连续七个大回旋。这种高速之下的大脑缺氧足以致命，算是最快乐的自杀方法，优雅轻松，死前还有一些幸福的眩晕。此刻洛基就在他的过山车上，他坠落了一会，接下来还有七个回旋，然后索尔对他说，我会永远爱你。

洛基笑了。那些闪电打进他的身体。他突然想，不知道索尔被他刺伤那天是什么心情。

我会永远爱你。

我要怎么相信这句话。他反问，品尝着那些幸福、晕眩、剧痛而致命的闪电。我要怎么相信。

“当我不能真正爱人，而你无法永生？”

事实上，从来没有人教他，他就学会了爱恨。可是仿生人的情感和人类究竟一不一样，自古是没有结果的悖论。索尔有片刻说不出话，回答问题是洛基的专长，不是他的。他也没办法像他擅长学习的弟弟那样，用九大联邦通用语解释永远的定义。

我不知道，最后他回答。但是，我这样想。

无论过了多久，也许千万年之后。也许你换了一个名字，模样也变得不同。

可是，只要你在我面前出现，就在这里——

“那么，我就会拥抱你。”

洛基真的失笑出声。失速的过山车缓缓停了下来。七个回旋都到底了，他却发现自己没能成功死去。好吧，这也许是针对正常人类的设计。本游乐设施不建议开放给狗，灭霸，孕妇，幼儿和仿生人。

我会永远爱你。这么幸福而致命的一句话，他多么想要相信。可是一切早就来不及了。他真正需要的东西，也不是索尔给了爱就填得起来的。

难道过去的十三年里，你就未曾爱过我吗？也不是这样吧。

我会永远爱你。于是闪电照亮了黑暗，但他的世界里依旧长夜无尽。有时候闪电注定是要被黑暗击溃的，你怎么能妄图驱散一生的阴影，就凭这仅仅瞬间的光明？

就在下一秒，索尔的通讯钟尖锐响起。

一般的信息会让通知灯发亮，这种凌厉的鸣响只为一种情形设定，那就是阿斯加德此刻正陷入巨大危机。索尔皱起眉头，明明距离审判还有一星期。他打开屏幕，听见希芙急促的声音。  


海拉重生了，她说。

此刻她正一点一点夺走阿斯加德。他们推测一年前那场爆炸造成了总部损毁，锁住海拉的实验室必然也受到影响，但科学家们没有察觉。于是她的核心苏醒了，也许这一年她一直待在黑暗里，窥伺着寻找机会，终于在今天重新爆发。

一年前的爆炸。

那是我造成的吗？洛基问，似笑非笑地，声音里带着难以察觉的冰凉，像雨一样。索尔想要否认，但他总是不擅长说谎。

洛基的睫毛垂下来，碧绿的虹膜被切成碎光。没有关系的，索尔想说。你不能回去。逃跑吧，留在萨卡也好。但最后洛基抬起了头。

我跟你回去吧，他说，似乎浅浅地笑了，又像没有。趁我还没忘记高天尊的飞船密码。

“我还有其他选择吗？”

**005\. 诸神黄昏**

回到阿斯加德的时候，洛基已经没有时间可以心情复杂，思考这到底算不算是他的家。重生的海拉比原本更可怕，大批科学家被她先声夺人地引爆仪器炸死，然后她重启了永动仪，强制唤醒所有沉睡的仿生人，亡者的军团在她的操控下死而复生。总控塔重新开始运转，世界树发光的枝条汇聚到中央，能量的光束惊人美丽，壮阔而疯狂。

洛基操控着核心连上网路，把海拉推倒的骨牌重新翻转，但她造成的数据乱流已经是滔天巨浪。下一秒对方毫不留情地送来一大波干扰，尖锐的杂讯在处理中心炸开，洛基不得不在剧烈的疼痛错觉里弯下腰来。他们终于第一次听见海拉说话。

嗯哼，她说。看来奥丁给我找了个弟弟。

“你为什么不站过来我这一边呢？”

她的声音已经超越机械，像真正的女人一样有魅力，带着森冷的死亡气息。他是我弟弟，索尔打断她，不确定这个疯狂的仿生人能不能听见自己说话。回应他的是海拉轻蔑的大笑声。

那你们就一起死吧，她说，监控屏上的威胁一瞬间提升。警报四处大响，所有仪器都闪出侦测超载的红色灯光。海拉的系统彻底绑死了总控塔，所有永动仪的能量直接灌进她的核心中央。这是极其危险的做法，但可以最高限度催化出核心效能，此刻她的力量就源自阿斯加德本身。

“我们要启动妙尔尼尔。”

那些仿生人开始侵入THEL控制室的时候，索尔艰难地说。你疯了，洛基瞪大眼睛，你会毁灭阿斯加德。

你有更好的方法吗？索尔反问，一边按下全区警告，通知所有人进入避难空间。没有，洛基咬牙切齿地回答。他想尽办法在不被发现的情况下启动了执行系统，输进那一大串发射指令卫星代码之后，海拉终于发现他们在做些什么。

妙尔尼尔是第三次大战结束之后，各大联邦为了维系和平而部署的制裁武器。它是几部运行在大气之上的重力金属流，对准三大军事纷争大陆，一旦启动了就会加速坠落，动能和势能足以打碎一半国土。阿斯加德模仿了这部武器，只是缩小规模，设计出能量塔在极端情况下失控时的自毁指令。从来没有人想过它真的会被动用。

执行的圆圈转到了底。雷神的锤子从天空砸上地面，撕裂巨大的总控塔。海拉的核心被击碎，反应炉的堆心瞬间熔毁，正在转换的晶石都炸成粉末。城市陷落了，避难的建筑缓缓没入水中。

索尔在最后一秒把洛基拽进了沉进深海的通道。完全陷入黑暗之前，他回头看了最后一眼。那时他还想，总有一天，他们会回到地上，再一次看到太阳。

雨停了，但傍晚的颜色没有带来流星。那天城市里的一切都静寂，万物沉入水底。

阿斯加德湮灭在黄昏里。

**006\. 永恒之火**

深海之下。

有些故事不会从很久以前开始，也无法在幸福快乐里结束。比这种故事还可怕的是噩梦，比噩梦还残忍的就是现实。现实告诉你，只要你和怪物拥有同样的核心——

就在当天晚上，幸存下来的人们开始出现声浪，要求索尔毁灭洛基。洛基原本就是星际追捕的逃犯，在海拉的两次失控之后，他们就更无法忽视永动仿生人带来的恐惧。

“我现在后悔了。我真不应该回来。”

科学家要求和索尔开个会，进行一些“好好谈谈”之类的行为，虽然所有人都知道这场谈话的期望结果会是什么。那之前他们得到了短暂的两人空间，像是最后的怜悯，把你压进水底之前，给你头上套一个鱼缸容量的空气。

洛基轻声笑起来，索尔只是沉默地看他。

“或者，我应该投靠海拉，把人类全都杀光。”

有时候人走到痛的地方，才发现自己选了一条这么锐利的路。可是他从来就没有选择，一切都是不得不开始，之后连环失控，蝴蝶掀起飓风。

他的人生从一开始就被决定，线从来不是只有一条，可以让他轻松地选边站好。那些线条彼此缠结，复杂，毫无道理；比如他和人类一起毁灭了海拉，但人类仍然不会接纳他。

索尔看着他的眼睛。他太了解他的弟弟，从小到大，洛基从来不是他们之间更大胆的那一个。他总是容易掉眼泪，害怕疼痛的伤口，打雷的声音。此刻他看得出来，洛基并不冷静。

他不想死。

“……我会保护你。”

最后索尔说。别担心，一切都会好的。洛基只是摇头，又对他露出笑容。去开那个见鬼的会吧。你记得钻石星空的露西吗？我们从萨卡回来的路上也有经过。

你说什么？索尔问。露西，洛基重复了一次。它的名字。那是一首歌。

索尔没有听懂他在说什么，但外面的科学家开始敲门。十八岁那年也曾有人这样敲开他的房门。过来谈谈吧，索尔，就现在。

那时他就该查觉不对劲的，他却没有发现。索尔准备好了一整套强硬说词要对抗全世界，没想到这个会开到一半洛基闯进了他房里。当着所有人的面——  


我做了一个梦，他说。

然后他的传感器掉在地上，所有科学家都骇然失语。

早在和海拉交锋的时候，或者更早以前的逃亡路上，洛基的核心就受伤了。如今的系统错乱已经足以让他出现幻觉，机体的破坏也太过明显，继续这样下去，他失控的一天大概就距离不远。没有人忘记海拉造成的浩劫。

这下已经没有什么排程进行人道主义关机长眠了，显然所有人都想把他当场毁灭。激进派的沃斯塔格几乎是立刻掏枪，给我放下，索尔怒吼，沃斯塔格吼回去，你他妈搞不清楚状况。要是他抓狂了，我们搞不好立刻被杀。

洛基挑起一边眉毛看他。那个传感器就掉在地上，他已经醒了，突然希望自己永远留在梦里。他想起一个不合时宜的声音。

你在毁灭的时候才最美丽。

他那么害怕。发现自己是仿生人的时候。逃亡途中经过黑洞的时候。索尔含着苹果酒亲吻他的时候。死亡迫近眼前的时候。他一点也不想死，每一次他都是真心实意感到恐惧。然而他已经恐惧太久了，久到他學會在想哭的時候微笑，久到那些恐惧都变成绝望，然后绝望到了顶点，最黑暗的想法就从中生长。

疼痛不能分享，但伤口可以。从最绝望的泪水之间，就开出剧毒的蔷薇。那是毁灭。

“你们知道我逃亡的时候，经历了什么事情吗？”

沃斯塔格的枪口仍然对准他。洛基终于开口。

“我看到过你们未曾见过的东西。”

眼前的可怜人没有把枪放下。他的声音同时因为嘲讽和恐惧而颤抖：

“怎么，连遗言也懒得自己想？接下来是C射线吗？战舰在猎户座之肩燃起熊熊火焰？”

洛基又笑了，笑得绝美而毁灭，像海。要是他抓狂了，我们搞不好立刻被杀——好吧，他想，也许你说对了。

我回来了。我试图拯救阿斯加德。我站在海拉的对面，人类的身边。我曾经试着要做正确的抉择。

可是，最一开始，谁才是错的？

差不多，最后他回答。原来大家都看过同一部片。

“所以——”

沃斯塔格开枪之前，小刀打穿了他的咽喉。洛基在希芙的尖叫里夺门而出，沿途操控着核心连上网路，切断地底光源的供电系统。过道里的灯熄灭了，一片幽深的黑暗里，身后追上来的声音突然无限放大。

他没有看过C射线，但他看见过BPM37093。他离开阿斯加德的时候，在宇宙里经过一颗白矮星。那是恒星死亡后留下来的炙热内核，中央是高密度的结晶碳。那就是露西。像钻石一样闪烁，死去的星星。

光在黑暗里闪烁。备用电源明灭几下之后亮起，有人在靠近汇点的地方切断了洛基连上的环流。他突然有点想笑，仿佛看见昨日重现，历史就是重蹈覆辙的一个圆。如果海拉真是他的姊姊，此刻大概会用力地嘲笑他吧。

他跑过一间半掩的监控室，瞥见此刻地面上的光景。剧毒的放射粒子漫过天空，造成一些瑰丽而骇人的异变。来不及逃离的生物都像浮雕一样爆炸，有些炸开的器官里长出鲜花。然后那些花也爆炸了，盛放到坏死的生命循环瞬间就走完。

你在毁灭的时候才最美丽。

洛基转进最后一个角落，身后洒下一大片枪响。他想他的系统又开始错乱了，数据混乱地刷过眼前，有些管线已经无法承载电流。核心里的限制指令被他自己打破，输出的能量强制提高，会在支撑他的同时加速崩坏。他看见幻觉。

马戏团。萨卡星的夏日雨雾里，索尔的蓝色眼睛。圣诞节。很小的时候，索尔在夕阳里牵着他回家。弗丽嘉的眼泪。索尔和奶油蛋糕，水边的阿狄丽娜，苹果酒的金色气泡。雨声。索尔俯下身来吻他，金蝴蝶似的睫毛扑动两下。你是真的吗？苹果酒问阿狄丽娜。我是假的，啊，真是对不起。

那些气泡破了。

我真希望我们能有更多时间相处，而不是急着赶回去处理海拉。在飞船上，索尔这样对他说。你可以重新相信我。你可以试着去爱这个世界。

是吗？

那么，爱上一个人之前，首先要和他约会。那些错乱的数据在他面前变成文字。你打算怎么跟你的世界约会呢？以下是行程参考，请点击你想要的选项。0是拯救，1是放火。抱歉，我没听见，你说0是什么？算了，我这辈子大概没法成为好人了。对不起。不要哭啊，弗丽嘉。我们给你做了生日蛋糕。看，这是奶油做成的玫瑰花。

我还忘记了什么吗？

告诉我吧。

-

这里是海底城市最深的地方，地热发电中心。地热能源是永恒的火焰，整座避难所都依靠它进行电力供给。

洛基站在巨大的反应炉面前，缓缓地回过身来。

他已经无路可走。世界包围住他，他的哥哥越过那一群科学家走出来，枪口对准他的心脏。

好吧，他又忘记了，他没有心脏。可是，那里的确有什么东西正在抽痛吧。

“对不起，洛基。”

索尔平静地开口。

他们似乎在刚才达成什么协议，其他人都放下了武器。也许默认索尔会亲自对他动手，那些人稍微往后退了开来。

洛基看进索尔的蓝眼睛，如今那里一片平静，所有曾经存在过的温柔，痛苦，热爱，情欲，追逐和愤怒都消失了。那里面曾是洛基的一生，盛大的谎言，盛大的阴影，盛大的金色的太阳雨。

我爱你。这句话被世人说过那么多遍，好像都已经变得不值钱。一起长大的岁月里，洛基曾经想，也许索尔的灵魂都是能透光的，毕竟他就是一个博爱的、金色的极端利他主义者。如果角色交换，他是被追杀的仿生人，那他也许会亲手剖出自己的核心。拿去吧，各位，为了世界和平。可以顺便把我拆了，也许有什么零件可以帮助你们。

如果用童话故事比喻，索尔就是二十二世纪的快乐王子。他的眼睛是最蓝的宝石，并且极其愿意给出身上每一片金叶子。然而故事走到结局，这一次王子没有给出他的心。如今他的心里剩下一个人，他对他说了一生的谎，那些我爱你再讲几次都嫌太轻。谎言是太沉重的东西，何况他还不只说过一句。

没事的。我会保护你。一切都会好的。你是——

你是我的弟弟。

“……你这个傻瓜。”

索尔说，稍微笑了一下。

“我明明叫你留在萨卡的。你总是不听话。”

所有的金叶子都消失了。金色的王子捧出自己最后的、铅造的一颗心。他曾经那样爱着全世界，燕子为了他的博爱死在寒冷的冬天。

所有的童话故事都充满了爱，但那里不会有亏欠，也不需要赎罪，所有的诅咒只要一个吻就能解决。于是王子亲吻公主，所有人从此幸福快乐地活下去，没想过其他结局。

洛基看着他，没有说话。他突然读懂了索尔的眼睛。

对不起。最后他回答，抬起一边眉毛，慢慢地、清澈地对他笑了。

“我是傻瓜。你就怪奥丁的系统做得不够好吧。”

现在你看见我了。怪诞的萨卡星上，洛基这么告诉他。那时他们之间笼罩雾雨，他在他面前出现，破碎、讥诮、遍体鳞伤。

我现在看见你了吗？

索尔想。他握着枪又往前一步，食指扣上扳机。洛基身后是巨大的反应炉。

我和你站在黑暗里的那一部分，更靠近一点点了吗？

如果我们一起坠落，让我最后一次竭力伸手——

就能碰触到你渴望被爱的灵魂了吗？

十几年前那个圣诞傍晚，他从商店里牵着他回家，颂歌如同星雪，散落在暮色里的长街。如今这是最后一段路，他们终于回到彼此身边，就这样一路走进没有尽头的长夜。他们都仍然记得那天清晨，小小的洛基敲开了他的房门。那天索尔替他准备了圣诞礼物，即便那只是一些棉絮和发光二极体。那时他们都很开心。

王子亲吻公主，从此他们幸福快乐地生活下去。我真想吻你，索尔说。洛基又笑了。

“你疯了。”

他说，眼底映出闪烁的雪和星星。索尔凝视着他的绿眼睛。

“那是因为我爱你。”

希芙终于发觉不对劲。洛基听见她又惊又怒地大叫，就在她夺走范达尔的枪、转向洛基的一剎那，索尔扑上去抱住了他。高热的能量束从背后打穿胸口，他的鲜血溅到洛基脸上。

洛基以为那是鲜血。然后他伸手抹了一把，看见一些破碎的光。透明的。

你也太爱哭了吧，小时候索尔曾经这样对他说，表情苦恼又宠溺。这应该是一个真实的记忆，至少他曾经希望这是真的，他比人类的孩子更爱哭，他和人明明没有不同。之后他想起那部下雨的电影。流泪的女人死在橱窗人偶之间，她也是个仿生人，也曾渴望成为人类。可惜有些愿望，只要你还停留在这辈子，那就不可能实现。

他握住索尔拿枪的手，指尖压上他的，就着这个动作连续射穿三个反应炉的外壁。气相反应炉的介质是水，它处于被高度加压的过热状态，此刻那里被他打出了裂口，压力急剧下降，炉里的水骤然气化，体积膨胀，反应器就瞬间爆炸。

滚烫的水蒸气喷涌而出，他听见一些灼伤的痛吼，有人尖叫着胡乱开枪。爆炸造成的裂缝开始扩张，巨大的水压击碎玻璃。于是最后的基地也轰然坍塌，海水灌进撕裂的地下城市里。

他们被深海吞噬。枪响和爆炸的声音荡漾开来，到处都是鲜血，泡沫，深浓的水波。那些水浸过洛基受损的掌心，造成外显的电线短路。火花冒出来又熄灭，剧痛在他们交握的指间流窜，但索尔没有放开他的手。

那一天的飞船上，索尔还问了其他问题。那时他似乎特别多话。你想要变成人吗，他问洛基，如果有下辈子的话。银河从舷窗外涌过，洛基难得认真地思考了这个问题。不是一定要变成人，最后他说。我只想和你是同样的东西。

巨大的震波扯断电缆，深埋的管线被从海底掀起，混乱地接连爆破。那些精巧的光纤束和聚碳酸酯都炸成碎片，沉郁的宇宙俯视这颗星球，看见一些火焰在海底翻涌。

遥远的珊瑚之中，有五色的鱼群悠悠游过。

很久很久以前，有人说所谓活着，就是你度过了一个最好的瞬间，那天成为你人生最美好的一天。于是在那之后，你用尽一生，试图寻找和那天相同的瞬间，接着发现找不到，然后死掉。

洛基想，的确是再也找不到了。他们就要死了，那一天的记忆正急速离他远去。在那个被铭印的瞬间，他看着蜂蜜滴进冰水，水里有柠檬皮切碎的香气。小小的彩虹流在桌布上，那时阳光静好，他想他们来日方长。

然后火焰熄灭了。洛基最后看见的东西是索尔的金发，飘散在水波里，像是一些轻轻细细的、金色的歌声。

他们在深海里下沉。所有的光都消失了。

**007.永远都不要怀疑**

故事的最后，不再闪耀的快乐王子被扔进了焚化炉里，但最炽烈的火焰也烧不化他的心。有些人曾想托住世间所有苦难的灵魂，最后他们在这样的世界里爱上了一个人。

天使来到人间。上帝说，替我带回最珍贵的东西吧。于是死去的燕子被带回天堂，那里有永恒的灵魂居住，金色的宫殿里飞过蝴蝶。王子失去了他的金叶片和蓝眼睛，但他告诉他的爱人，我会永远爱你。

——永远的意思，就是千万年后，你变成另一个样子，名字也不再相同。

可是到了那时候，我还是会来见你的。我会穿过全世界，出现在你的面前，然后告诉你，我在这里。

所以听好了，我爱你。如果真的有一天，我能和你在阳光里再一次相遇。如果那样的日子真的来临。

那么。

到了那一天，就给我们一个吻吧。

**008\. 深海的地下城市**

二十二世纪末。

巨大的研究机构中央，唐纳德 ‧ 布雷克站在实验室外，握着长柄的黑色手杖。

一个世纪之前，阿斯加德的地下城市在深海爆炸，没有人知道那天确切发生了什么事情。经过了很久之后，科研院终于成功进入这座破碎的遗迹里，开始挖掘探勘。他们把还能辨认的残骸带回地上，准备进行修复和分析。

阿斯加德的科技在当时高度发展，各大联邦都对这次的开挖结果很感兴趣。在各方的施压之下，科研院特别允许他们派来代表团进行参访。眼前是实验室的玻璃外墙，各大联邦的科学家就站在里头，对着各种残骸比手画脚。

参访团里包含了助理和实习生，还有照看情况的医疗成员。布雷克是医师，没有太多科技的相关知识，玻璃墙外就站了一个女科学家，负责替他们这种成员讲解分析过程。她有一头甜美的褐色秀发，让人联想到琥珀，或是焦糖。

放大的转播屏幕显示，实验室里的人正在检视一个破损的核心。那看起来像是一些蓝色的晶石碎块，表面的编码已经模糊不清。

根据仅有的纪录资料，他们沉进海底的时候带着一个仿生机体。女科学家说道。

“他的名字是——”

实验室里突然出现异变。监控系统检测到强烈的能量波动，一些仪器响起警告的声音。有人小声惊呼，布雷克和所有人一样盯着屏幕，看见那个被唤醒的核心开始发亮。

冰蓝色的光束流过空中，仿佛想捕捉正在运转的能量一样爬进机器。被控制的投影仪开始出现杂讯，数据的乱流闪现又消失，然后断断续续地，交错出一个半透明的身影。

漆黑的头发，绿色眼睛。这个核心似乎模拟了它的容器从前的样子，具现出来的投影逼真到让人不寒而栗。

“……Loki。”

女科学家震惊地低语。他应该毁灭了才对。

——无论过了多久，也许千万年之后。你换了一个名字，模样也变得不同。

布雷克听见那个名字。他早就毁灭了。海底爆炸的那一天，全部的人都死去了。然而不知道为什么，那双陌生的绿眼睛突然让他疼痛。盛大的雷雨和阳光之中，熟悉的疼痛。

“……你已经死了。”

布雷克喃喃地说。Loki浮在空中的投影对他笑了起来，仿佛他真的能够穿透玻璃，听见这个年轻医师的声音。他在实验室里俯下身，隔着薄薄一层玻璃盯住布雷克，几乎像是想要亲吻他一样迫近的距离。他的笑声和那个核心一样碎裂冰冷，充满毁灭的，深刻的，怀念的爱意。

像是破晓之前，积雪压断冷杉木的声音。

“那你哀悼了吗？”

fin.


End file.
